The Oregon Health Sciences University (OHSU) will implement a Biomedical Information Communications Center (BICC) to serve the University, the State of Oregon, and the northwest region of the United States. The BICC will be a computer-aided communication and information network developed following a long-range plan emphasizing the concept of integrated information management. This project, authorized by P.L. 98-63 which provided the National Library of Medicine special legislative authority and appropriations in the amount of $5.9 millions, will fulfill the OHSU planning document, "Oregon Health Sciences University Biomedical Information Communications Center Implementation Plan, and 150 page report that specifies goals an objectives, implementation action steps, monitoring and evaluation techniques, personal requirements, and a detailed budget. Primary activities over this five-year contract will include implementation of a BICC organization and staff, development of campus telecommunications, facilities creation, appointment of education and training faculty and staff, the implementation of an Automated Library Information Resources system, the development of Infonet and a Regional Resources System and Network, the creation of an medical informatics curriculum for OHSU, the creation of graduate programs in Health Informatics, and the development of research programs in Health Informatics and in Technology.